


Don't Forget to be Careful of Your Surroundings

by AGmochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, PWP, almost, blocked by one's own mistakes, gotta pay for the candles and oils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGmochi/pseuds/AGmochi
Summary: Sometimes, date nights can turn out well, with a good candle lit dinner and massage at the end and maybe some romantic sex. Other times, you may just screw up and your significant other gets mad at you.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Don't Forget to be Careful of Your Surroundings

**Author's Note:**

> Some other warnings:  
> 1\. I was drunk when I wrote this.   
> 2\. I wrote this a really, really long time ago.   
> 3\. I am assuming Tsukki is in university here.   
> 4\. They're probably on reading week or something. 
> 
> I thank my friend for fixing my tenses.

Tsukishima moans at the hands rubbing all over him. Slowly taking each bit of muscle and squeezing the tightness all out of them. He cannot help but feel the sensuality of it all from the lightly-scented candles to the oil that’s being spread all over his body. Feeling a breath on his neck, he turns his head to give Ushijima a kiss and nuzzle. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Ushijima asks. 

Tsukishima nods and rests his head back on his arms, enjoying the feeling of the hands moving up and down his body. A few minutes pass and Tsukishima feels completely relaxed, his body lost all the tension. Then he suddenly feels a finger at his entrance. He squeaks as he feels the finger being pushed in. 

“You okay?” Ushijima asks as he slowly adds another finger.    
  
Tsukishima nods and tries to hold back his moans. He feels Ushijima’s lips as he kisses the back of his neck. He winces slightly when a third finger is added. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Ushijima asks. 

Tsukishima shakes his head, “I’m good,” he says. So Ushijima continues to scissor his fingers as he pushes them in and out of Tsukishima. After a while, when Tsukishima returns to his relaxed state, Ushijima removes his fingers and Tsukishima can feel a shift on his bed as Ushijima climbs on. 

When Tsukishima feels Ushijima’s hands back on his hips, he scoots his legs up so he is on all fours. Ushijima crawls forward a bit so he can align his cock against Tsukishima’s ass but then the both of them suddenly hear a snap. Turning around to where he heard the snap, he notices that Ushijima is looking at what’s under his knee, which was a laptop. 

“...” Tsukishima stares at the laptop and notices the dinosaur sticker that is on it. He had completely forgotten about his laptop being on his bed thanks to his relaxed state and freaks out. 

“My laptop!” He yells. 

Ushijima winces , “Sorry.” 

\----

And so the moment was completely ruined. When Tsukishima went to explain to his parents why he needed a new laptop, he merely said he accidently sat on it. Ushijima was also forbidden to touch Tsukishima until he apologized with three strawberry shortcakes. 

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> why study when u can fuck (up your partner's laptop)


End file.
